Mine till we die
by Greenbadass
Summary: Its a monster world, along with our fave characters as different monsters, When the RRB's are in search for mates and the Puffs are on the list, will love bloom or will they kill each other...I mean literally kill each other. Mixed pairings. Brickercup, Butchubbles and Blossoomer. Don't like mixed pairings, Do NOT read this!
1. The start

**New story that I'm writing and I hope you like the first chapter. If you do then review :)**

Buttercup POV

I starred at the clock just waiting for the final bell to ring...come on..just a little more.

" MRS UTONIUM! " I snapped as my Venom 2 teacher called for me. Yea its really normal for me to zone out in classes, especially when they're boring me, which in my case just happened.

" How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention and that this will be on your test! " she said while glaring at me. The entire class turned their eyes right to mine lime green. Oh come on its not like I killed anyone. If it will make them to turn their shit heads away and get back to killing their brain with stupidity then I'll say...

" Sorry Mrs Fangs" I said while rolling my eyes. The teacher turned back to the blackboard and continued writing something about poison ivy and combined in with pixies and witches-whatever. I continued watching at the clock and leaned on my chair. _Dear school bell, If you were a little faster when I'm telling you to be, then I wouldn't break your cousin alarm clocks every morning, love Buttercup_. I thought to my head and gave a little laugh. Hopefully nobody heard it.

" Now students behave yourselves tomorrow, especially you girls, dont get too excited about finding your mates, because we still dont know did they found them. " said the teacher.

Mates? What mates? Damn I should have payed attention.

RRRRIIINNNGGG!

I superspeeded myself out of the class and went outside of that hell hole of Monster school. Its called Deadly High, yea really original on the name I know. I used my claws to climb the nearest tree and waited for my sisters to come. I leaned and grabbed an apple. Apparently its an apple tree, and its my fave because I love apples. I took a bite and relaxed while waiting for Bloss and Bubbs to come.

Blossom POV

As the school ended I transported myself in the hallway where I met up with Bubbles using her spell made bubble to carry her. She was relaxing on top of it and she was texting probably her boyfriend.

" Hey Bubbs " I called her and she raised her head while giving me a smile. The bubble stopped in front of me and Bubbles just popped it. She landed on her feet and gave me a warm hug.

" Hey Blossom how was school? " she asked.

" It was ok, seen Buttercup? " I asked.

" Knowing her, she's probably waiting for us outside " replied Bubbles. I nodded my head and walked away with Bubbles.

As we got outside we searched for our middle sister to appear. But we didnt see her anywhere. Where is she? I got worried so I opened my backpack and got my crystal ball out. If I cant find her in a normal way, I'll do it my way.

" Show me Buttercup" before it showed me anything I heard something landing behind me. I turned around and saw my green eyes sisiter brushing of the dirt from her knees.

" Geez sis you could have called the cops too " she said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. Oh well that's Buttercup for you. In case you havent known this school isnt for humans cause we're not, we are monsters. I'm a witch, Bubbles is a water pixie and Buttercup is a werewolf. You may think that we dont match as sisters but actually by monster Biology we do. Witches are good and evil, same with pixies though Bubbles is still the sweetest, but she has her moments, last time she had them, me and Buttercup named that personality Hardcore Bubbles. And of course werewolfs also belong in the category.

" Hey girls you heard about the vampires coming tomorrow? " asked Bubbles.

" So that's what the craptalk was all about " said Buttercup. I eyed at her and she looked back.

" What? You know that I dont pay attention " she said while crossing her arms over her chest. Sometimes I worry about her.

" Yea, apparently they're in the search for mates " added Bubbles.

" I can only imagine the girly and slutty outfits tomorrow, right Leader girl? " said Buttercup and then eyed at me. I just put my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

" Beats me, I'm not that much into mates, hello I'm a witch here " I said.

" So? I'm a pixie, we also dont have mates only werewolves and vampires do " added Bubbles

" Yea but I dont have one...yet. Its still not my time, in a werewolf world, this age is too young for female wolves to find mates " said Buttercup.

" I guess so " I said. We decided to walk home and Ugh! get ready for tomorrow slut-show.

Unknown POV

A lot of females here. Fairies, witches, vampires, ghosts and bunch of other. I gotta admit they're pretty hot for bunch of girly girls. But three girls caught the eye of me and my brothers. I felt something inside me...its something that happens only when you find the chosen one. I looked over at my brothers and apparently I wasnt the only one with that feeling...it was all three of us.

_They're the ones._


	2. Face in the shadow

**I would like to thanks the TWO REVIEWERS for REVIEWING. Really...only two? Seriously is the story that bad?**

**Never mind...enjoy I guess**

Bubbles POV

I was checking out my clothes to see do they match. No, I'm not getting ready for the vampire boys at all, I just wanna look good, besides I already have a boyfriend so I dont really care about some powerfull vampires at all.

I wore my baby blue tank top and a short white sweater, a denim skirt and black sandals. I curled my hair and kept it in low pigtails. I got out of my room and found my sisters in the hall really pissed off. They were glaring at each other, Blossom had pink energy balls in both of her hands and Buttercup's eyes glowed in light green color, this means one thing...witch vs werewolf...again. I sighed as I formed a little bubble in front of the two girls.

They both turned to face me and I placed my hands on my hips. Seriously, sometimes I think that I'm the mature one. All they do is fight, sometimes they have the reason and sometimes for entertainment.

" Do I have to ask what happened or are you gonna tell me yourself? " I asked while raising my brow at the two. Blossom's energy balls dissapeared and Buttercup's eyes came back to normal.

" She said that my clothes are just plain stupid! " complained Blossom

Really? Clothes? I eyed at Blossom just to see what she's wearing. She wore a red top with black bird designes over it, she wore some white jeans and black sandals. Ok between us I gotta agree with Buttercup. Red is so not her color, and bird designes? Really Blossom?

" And whats wrong with her clothes Buttercup? " I asked just to know whats Buttercup's problem on her clothing.

" Bubbles are you blind or anything? Red is so not her color! And bird design? I mean what the fuck Blossom!? " protested Buttercup. Yep I was right

" Blossom come with me " I signaled my older sister and dragged her in my room.

Buttercup POV

I was downstairs leaning on the door and waited for my sisters to come. What the hell got into Blossom, I mean I dont care about clothing but...

Just in case I looked at the mirror to see is my clothing ok. I wore a green T with a black star in the middle, some black skinny jeans and a spiked belt. Yep its normal.

" Ok we're ready! " I heard Bubbles. I looked up at the stairs and saw my little sister and Blossom. Bubbles changed Blossom's outfit into something girly, stupid and lame...but its way better then the one she wore before.

Now Blossom wore a red wavy shirt that covers her but and a light pink top right on the red. She wore a pink skirt and white knee socks, she also wore black sandals. Not what I would put her in but...when your stuck with girly sisters no tomboy can help there.

" Are we going or am I gonna stay? " I asked

" Yep we're going " confirmed Bubbles.

Blossom POV

We were in the school hall and all the girls were dressed...slutty. What the fuck? Why is this so important to them? I mean even other witches dressed slutty, we dont even have mates! I mean I'm surpirsed that Buttercup didnt even bother, but still wolves dont need mates yet.

" Well I gotta get to my period " said Bubbles

" See ya later " said Buttercup

" See ya sis " I added myself

" So whats your period? " I asked Buttercup

" Energy draining,you? "

" Deathology " I replied

" Well see ya sis " said Buttercup while waving, she used her super speed to get to class and well...I decided to walk to my class this time. Nope no transporting this time.

Bubbles POV

I was in my Potion making class, oh God this class is boring. I mean who doesnt know how to make a damn fairy healing potion!? All you need is some snails, roses, some lame spells, add some natural things and there ya go.

I was about to fall asleep, but since I dont want that to happen I looked at the school yard. Now this is why I love seats next to windows, I get to zone out anytime without worrying.

_Bubbles..._

I heard someone whisper my name. I looked around the classroom but everyone was paying attention to Mrs Dust..maybe it was just my imagination.

_You..._

I heard the same voice again, but again I didnt find anyone. I sighed and looked at the blackboard this time.

_You will be mine_

Those words got inside my head. This time I looked around everywhere to find something...someone..whatever.

" Mrs Utonium can you tell us what will happen while mixing a rose, buttercup, poison ivy and angels wing? " asked the teacher while looking at me with a glare. And just when I thought that she didnt notice.

" Uhm...eer..." crap cant someone at least whisper an answer to me.

" Thats what I thought, we'll see you in detention young lady " she said

" Detention!? Why for? " I asked shocked. What did I do?

" Talking to yourself in my class! " she answered.

" The fuck!? I wasnt talking to myself at all! You made that up! " I shouted nearly jumping from my seat. I slammed my hands on the desk and the teacher growled

" Even if I did, you just did something that's the reason to get detention...so see you in detention " she answered.

Ugh! I hate this class! Well...the teacher doesnt like me much sooo...I cant believe I got detention!

" Dont worry Mrs Utonium, you'll be with your older sister " added Mrs Dust. Buttercup? What did she do? I mean I know its not Blossom, she's the top student, its so Buttercup. The hell did she do?


	3. Dark day

**And the reviewers are back in business! Thanks everyone, oh and of course responces **

**To Gragra ' thanks :) and I will ' **

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' haha yea that was him alright, omg I totally agree, but honestly we all have that one teacher that wants to make our school life a living hell ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' so do I, I mean I usually read original pairings but Brickercup is also on my ' Fave Pairing ' list, along with Butchubbles and Blossoomer. '**

**To JesusFreak753 ' will do :) '**

**To lovely litlle bubbly ' thanks and dont worry I'll make sure I do :) ' **

**Well that's all for now, enjoy :)) 3**

Blossom POV

I paid attention to every detail in this class, next week we have a test and I need to keep my grades high, unlike my sisters. I mean not that I hate them, dont get me wrong I love my sisters, but I just wish that they would care for school the same way they care for clothes, boyfriends ( refered to Bubbles ) and soccer practise and skateboarding ( to Buttercup )

I looked at most girls in my classroom, they werent listening to the teacher at all, what they really did is do their makeup. Seriously whats the point in that anyway? I mean for exaple Livy isnt even a blood sucker that needs a mate, she's a frickin angel! Angels dont need mates! Well last time I checked.

I shook my head and turned my attention to the stuff that was written in the blackboard. I opened my notebook and started writing this stuff down, though I already know it, I was studying this before the teacher started teaching it. As I started writing I noticed my name being written on the right page of the notebook.

_Blossom_

I dont remember signing my name there. With one of my spells I just erased it and continued writing down.

_Blossom_

Now someone was calling me. Well, at least I thought so. I looked around to find something but...nothing. Nothing was there beside my classmates and the teacher. I sighed as I turned my attention to the teacher...again.

_Can't see me now..._

There it was again. Now I'm sure I heard it, and it was talking to me. Again I looked around but nothing was there. I think I'm going crazy. Maybe I need to calm down for a while. I raised my hand to the teacher and she noticed.

" Mrs Utonium? " she called out

" May I please be excused to the bathroom? " I asked while pretending that I have to go.

" Hurry back " she said and I stormed out of the classroom.

As I closed the door I leaned on it. I looked around the hallway and it was all empty. Honestly this is the first time I'm going to the bathroom in the middle of class. I walked looking around for a bathroom sign, I mean I know where it is though.

_But I do see you..._

The voice said. I panicked and turned around in case to find him...or whatever that was. But to my horror I havent found a thing. I ran to the bathroom and my heart was beating fast. Holy fuck that was...crazy. I better tell the girls.

Buttercup POV

Must..keep..listening.

To late I cant, I already passed out on the desk. In history of boring classes this one just had to end me. I continued sleeping, well I think I slept. I could clearly hear the teacher talking about some crap that I dont give a damn about. I noticed my cellphone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at it and I had a text from Blossom.

_Meet me in the bathroom and hurry please!_

_Blossom_

I raised my brow and wondered what the hell is wrong with her. Wait? She meant now right? What the hell is she doing in the bathroom in the middle of class!? I mean, she never does that. And since she did, I know something is wrong. Maybe its because of Bubbles and that asshole of boyfriend that she has.

_I'm on my way, but if I get detention your the one to blame _

_Buttercup_

Just when I sent it my cellhphone got out of my hands. Shit! Oh please God dont make me get...

" Texting in my class Mrs Utonium? " I looked up to face the teacher smirking while holding my cellhphone and reading the text.

Caught.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand while looking at the teacher.

" Oooh its wonderful that you mentioned detention Mrs Utonium " she said

Oh geez please dont get me a ticket to...

" See you there after school " she finished and gave me back my cellphone

Just my luck

" Well can I at least to go the bathroom? " I asked

" I dont know, can you? " she joked around and I rolled my eyes. I have no idea why my classmates laughed. Pft asskissers.

Well I did got detention already so speeding off wont be a problem. I smirked at my briliant plan and speeded out of the classroom. After I got out I could clearly hear the teacher shouting " Mrs Utonium! " she had it coming.

As I stopped and looked behind I couldnt help but laugh.

_Clever move _

I heard someone from behind.

" Who's there? " I called out but nobody was there at all. Guess I was alone in a empty hallway. Meh just my imagination. I thought to myself

_Not quite Butters _

I heard it again. Now I looked left and right, hell even and the floor and ceiling to find something. Nope nothing there. I continued walking to the bathroom and before I reached for the door

_You dont see me now, but soon you will _

It said and it caused me to open the door and burst in the bathroom like I was just chased by demons, vampires, wolves and ghosts at the same time. My heart was beating like never before. Boy that was creepy. As I calmed down I faced creeped out Blossom.

" Shit Buttercup you fucking scared me! " she said. I breathed down in relief.

" This may sound weird but have you heard someone saying ' You dont see me but you soon will? " I asked and she just raised her brow at me

" Only if you heard ' Can't see me now " she said.

" The fuck did you just say woman? " I asked while crossing my arms

" Never mind...ok but dont tell anyone, in my first period I heard someone calling me and saying the sentence I just told you, I got freaked out and excused myself to the bathroom. Buttercup I'm scared I cant go back " she finished

" Yea well I earned myself detention anyways so I guess we're skipping till we meet up with Bubbles " I finished and she just looked at me horrfied.

" Skip what! " she exclaimed

" Oh excuse me, but you got a better idea? " I asked annoyed and she shut up

" Thats what I thought " I finished and opened the bathroom window. I signaled Blossom to follow me out and she gave me a small nodd. After we got out we went to the school roof where we waited for Bubbles to get out of school so we can talk to her. Some crazy shit is going on here.


	4. Whatcha say

**To the reviewers **

**To EmoScene ' thanks :) ' **

**To JesusFreak753 ' thanks and I'll get right on that ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' * gets a big cake * hope you like it...want some cake? '**

**To Hella cute ' thank youuu :)) '**

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' hmm I'm starting to like your attitude, thanks a lot :) ' **

**To Fancyunicorn ' yea I know so dont worry and thanks for the review btw :) ' **

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' will do, hey nice username btw ' **

**To Gragra ' haha you know what I say when someone calls me lazy, I say that I'm just highly motivated not to do anything lol '**

**Well thats all for today, anyways continue R&R and I will continue updating. GB out Peace!**

Bubbles POV

Did I just hear this right? Blossom and Buttercup skipped because they were freaked out!?

I stood at the same spot on the roof, eyeing at my sisters. Buttercup was laying down and resting and Blossom gave me the innocent look. Sometimes I feel that slowly she's becoming me and I'm becoming her. After having a long eye contact with Blossom I turned my look to Buttercup that noticed. She rolled over and layed on her belly while facing me.

I gave her ' the look ' while crossing my arms over my chest.

" Dont you give me that look Utonium, like you havent seen this coming " she said while rolling over again and continued laying on her back and looking at the sky. Actually the weather was quite nice.

" Yea I've seen it coming " I started and Buttercup looked at me with a proud smirk

" From you " I finished and she gave a small role on her eyes.

" Look Bubbles stop lecturing like your me, cause your not. " Started Blossom as she got up and faced me.

" Thats my job, not yours. Besides I do it way better " she finished and I layed down on my back next to Buttercup.

Buttercup looked at me with a bored look and I know what she was thinking. Its the same thought that I had. ' _Here we go again ' _

Blossom was telling us about something but we just ignored her. She finally gave up and decided to join us in ' ignoring ' the rest of the world and just relax. Now three of us were laying down facing the blue sky. It was so relaxing, I dont remember relaxing like this in my entire life. We continued until we heard the school bell ring. Well we rested, but now its gone. In just a matter of minute, the entire school yard was filled with slutty dressed girls. Me and my sisters looked from the roof and those girlies looked like tiny ants, well not that small but still.

" I still dont get whats the big idea " said Blossom.

" Who cares, lets just rest here until its all over. " said Buttercup.

" I'm sticking with your plan BC " I added. All three of us looked at the girls who were checking each other and daydreaming about those vampire boys. I gotta admit, I do agree with Blossom. I dont get whats the big idea anyway?

" Look at them, If I were those boys I would send them all to a crazy school, if that even exists that is " said Blossom. I giggled and Buttercup added a little laugher.

" But seriously. " I added and the attention was on me.

" When I was little, vampires and werewolves were scary. Now everyone wants to date them! " I finished and three of us shared a laugh.

" No offense Buttercup " I added when we calmed down and Buttercup just showed me the hand. When she does that it means ' no sweat sis ' or ' bro '

_Bubbles _

I heard someone calling me from behind. I turned around and there was nothing I could find. Blossom and Buttercup just looked at me with a raised brow.

" Did someone just call your name? " asked Buttercup. My eyes widen.

" You mean you heard it too! " I said shocked. The first time this happened, everyone thought I was crazy.

" Yea it clearly called your name " added Blossom. Oh. My. God.

_Buttercup_

" Ok Blossom that was not funny, just because it happened to Bubbles and I told you that it happened to me too, doesnt mean that you have to use it against me " said Buttercup while she rose to her legs and glared at Blossom.

" What the hell are you talking about wolf! That wasnt me! " defended Blossom.

" Well then who is it? " asked Buttercup angered.

" Relax maybe its just those slutty girls talking about us out loud " I said while trying to calm all three of us.

_Blossom_

" Ha-ha very funny. Remind me to laugh when I see them tomorrow " said Blossoma after hearing her name being called.

" Remind me to bite their heads off " said Buttercup.

" Like I said, they're just gossiping about us out loud. Like I dont know, how we didnt show up or what else " I said while sitting down along with my sisters next to me.

_Think again babe _

Ok now all three of us heard that. Well judging by how they had the same reaction as me. All three of us rose to our legs and turned around. There we saw three boys. About 4-5 inches taller then us. All three of them had a smirk on their faces. I gotta tell ya they were pretty hot, well for someone who noticed three teenage girls hiding on the school roof that is.

One of them actually caught my eye. He had black spiked hair, emerald green eyes that were so...wow. He wore a dark green T with ripped sleeves. He wore some black baggy jeans and green Nike's. He had a spiked bracelet on his left wrist and a spiked collar. on his jeans and neck. He looked really..._dangerous. _

Buttercup POV

I stared at three boys that were in front of us. I couldnt help but notice that they kinda look like us. Well like a guy version of us. I mean there was this guy that looked just like me. And he wore spiked accesories, I like spiked stuff. Whats he? My counterpart? I noticed that he's eyeing at my little sister. Oh he better not do anything stupid. But actually one of them was starring at me too. He had auburn hair like Blossom does, except that his was messed up a lot. It was long just like Blossom's, but his eyes were crimson red.

He wore a red cap that was backwards. He wore a tight red undershirt and you can clearly see his muscles. I couldnt help but notice his right ear pearced along with his lip. He wore some black baggy jeans with chains and red Nike's. He had a _bad boy_ attitude written all over him.

The other guy looked at Blossom, he was more like Bubbles. He had light blonde hair that was messed up, it looked like he's dying it a lot, nobody has that bright hair, its just like Bubbles has. His eyes were dark blue. He wore a dark blue T with a white skull on it, he wore some black baggy jeans and dark blue Nike's.

" Who the heck are you? " I broke the silence and the boys exchanged looks..better yet smirks, with each other. They turned again to us not saying a word.

" I ain't repeating myself " I said while gritting my teeth. I stepped forwards not showing fear and sending them the look not to mess with us.

" The names Brick babe " the red one replied while stepping forwards. Damn he is probably 5 inches taller then me. Which he is. I was starring at his crimson red eyes and I swear my gut was signaling me to get the hell out of the way before I regret. And I tell ya, my gut is never wrong. But I cant step back now, its kinda late for it. I didnt even notice that he picked up my chin and forced me to look closer to him...oh wait I did. I was there starring at his eyes and my gut was kicking me. Why do I sense trouble?

" _And your mine "_ he finished


	5. Nobody's girl

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! On some of them I was laughing so much, thanks xDD**

**To Gragra ' hahaha Its a habit xD ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' hahaha let the Ultimate Drama begin! ( remember when Brick said Ultimate Fight? yea well Imagine if I had his voice ) * takes cake * gimme that if your not gonna share!**

**To EveDuncan2 ' Hahaha nah that wont happen...or will it? '**

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' haha yea I'm a girl so feel free to call me that anytime. Let me know when you finish the story ok? And thanks btw ' **

**To MusicalAnimeFreak ' haha yea I get it, love the line girl. ( Your a girl right? ) **

**To Hella cute ' and here it is, thanks for reviewing :) '**

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' haha their always sexy ;) Btw keep away from the green, I call dibs on him lol ' **

**That's all for now, enjoy! R&R!**

Blossom POV

So there were these guys that just flew to the roof, landed in front of us and claimed us theirs. There was a bi silence between us. The boys had their smirks on and me and the girls just starred at them and each other. Again I looked at my sisters who just blinked.

Suddenly we busted out laughing. I had frickin tears in my eyes. Buttercup was holding her stomach and Bubbles was holding on to me.

" HAHAHAHA YO-YOU REALLY HAHAHA T-THINK HAHAHA " started Buttercup between her laughs.

" HAHAHA C-COME HAHA ON GIRLS HAHAHA " I signaled girls to go, we still couldnt stop laughing. Oh man. They just claimed us theirs, man that was rich. They should be comedians.

" **Silence! **"

We shutted up and looked at the pissed red. Damn what got into him? I mean its not like their serious or anything

" We're the RowdyRuff Boys and the strongest vampires around. So nobody can laugh at us! Not even some weak girls like you! " he said that last sentense. I could cleary see his muscles showing from his undershirt.

" Whatcha call us? " said Buttercup as she stepped in front. She had her ' Im ready to fight ' position.

The guy with red hair smirked at her. The other two looked at me and Bubbles. The two stepped next to the red guy and we went next to Buttercup

" If your asking for trouble Carrot then your looking for it in the right place " said Buttercup while cracking her knuckles.

" Now I wouldnt want to hurt a little girl here " he said.

That made her mad. She showed her wolf teeth as she growled.

" What the- "

Before he finished Buttercup tackled him and started punching him in the face as hard as she can. The two boys kicked her off him and helped the red guy up. Me and Bubbles went over to Buttercup and helped her.

" Damn she hit you pretty hard " the blondie said to him. As the guy who I assume was named ' Brick ' stood up, I noticed a little scratch on his face. It was bleeding. He wiped away the blood and growled while showing his fangs to us. A-are they actually t-the vampires who are searching...

" Yea, we are " said the blonde while looking me dead in the eye.

" Oh...your fangirls are waiting on the ground, not the roof " I said while showing him to the ground. I turned my back and started walking away. I signaled the girls to follow me, which they did.

" Boys time for plan B " ordered the red.

I stopped in my tracks and Buttercup and Bubbles did the same. We gathered together and formed a fist in our hands getting ready.

" Hey..whats plan B? " whispered Bubbles

" The hell should we know stupid " replied Buttercup while whispering a little louder

" Dont have to whisper Butterbabe..we already know your thoughts " said the red one. We turned to face the vampires in front and they continued smirking.

" This is plan B " he finished his sentence.

In a few seconds I was held from behind my no one else then the blonde boy. Bubbles was held by the green and the leader took Buttercup. We struggled but damn they were tough. Some energy was boiling inside me. On one part it was making me stronger, but on the other weaker. It frickin hurt. Thats it!

" Atomic twister! " I yelled and the pink twister showed up and the blonde guy let go of me and got sucked in. I know that my sisters can get away so I just waited.

Buttercup POV

After Blossom created the twister. I knew that the plan was, get the hell outta here. Should have listened to my gut.

Before any of this happened, this guy was like draining my energy and giving me energy. I'd be lying if I say that I liked it. It fucking hurt! My arms are covered in a color red! He's gonna pay for this. But not now. From the back of my head I kicked the guys teeth. He let go of me and I ran to Blossom. Me and her high fived and waited for Bubbles.

Sure she may be weak but she can fight.

Bubbles POV

Blossom and Buttercup made it, now its my turn. I gotta admit this guy was really hot. But thanks to him the indian fire is burning on my hands. OW that hurt!

I freed one of my hands and elbowed him in the chest as hard as I can. He let go of me and tried to breathe, I ran to my sisters and we flew away.

Boy, I never want that to happen again.

Utonium House

( still Bubbles POV )

I was in my room looking at my hands. The red was kinda dissapearing. It still hurt though. One spot hurt the most. I didnt notice how or when, but it was already late. Hmm thats weird. But I'm still feeling tired. I changed into my blue pijamas and layed on my bed waiting to fall asleep.

Didnt took me long enough though.

_I was in some place and it was snowing. I loved the snow a lot. It made me really happy. I saw Buttercup and Blossom waving to me. Blossom signaled me to come over and I ran over to them. At least I tried. As much as I ran, they were dissapearing. My sisters slowly faded away. _

_Now I was all alone._

_I felt tears in my eyes._

_I hate being alone._

_" They belong to us " voices said. _

_It was those two. The one with red eyes and the blonde one. They held my sisters tight, they were screaming. I have to help them!_

_" And you belong to me " the green eyed appeared. He did the same to me and the big pain was felt on my arms._

I woke up panting and sweating. As I got to my senses, I felt a big pain on my arm. It came down to my wrist. It started glowing dark green. The pain was so big I couldnt help but scream. I heard the same from my sisters room. I could barely move. My room door opened and my sisters came frighten as hell. Their wrists were glowing but not the same color as mine. Blossom's glowed dark blue and Buttercups was red. Suddenly the pain in my wrist stopped.

I looked at it to see a green leaf. I was panting and sweating. I was scared for my life.

Blossom stopped too, she looked at her wrist and covered it. Same with Buttercup.

" G-girls.." called out Blossom

Me and Buttercup looked at her. I noticed that Blossom has a blue circle on her wrist, and Buttercup showed us the red flame on her wrist.

" I think we might me in trouble " finished Blossom as we continued looking at our wrists. Leaf, circle and a flame.


	6. Coming to take me away

**Responces to reviewers**

**To JesusFreak753 ' thanks and I sure will '**

**To Gragra ' yes, yes I had * smirk ***

**To iGal ' hey thanks, yeah they're pretty cool, but still Butchercup is my fave, and then Brickercup and then Butchubbles. Other pairings...meh aint bad, but these are my fave ' **

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' hehehe we have the same mind girl. But I'll do it more in Brick's, sure Butch is hot but I find Brick more uhm...hot headed...and hot! Still that doesnt change my dibs at Butch ' **

**To EveDuncan2 ' haha thanks, sure hope you'll like the chap ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' hey thanks a lot ( and for the milk I might add ) ' **

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' haha yea they never go withouut a fight, and besides BC aint a toughest fighter for nothing lol ' **

**To MusicalAnimeFreak ' omg I love mysteries a lot, when I'm watching a mystery movie, I feel like I'm is Scooby Doo, always like omg its so him, he did this he did that and then finding clues xD '**

**To falcongal ' haha cool (Y) ' **

Blossom POV

We were in Bubbles's room. I sat on her bed hugging my knees close to my chest. I wore my light pink tank top and some light pink pijamas with white hearts everywhere. Its already 4am. None of us slept, we were awaken ever since we got those..uhm...to be honest, I dont know what to call them.

I dont know what they are, maybe some new power marks? some marks? or maybe we're sick.

I looked at my sisters who starred at the..ok I'll just call them marks. Dont ask of what, cause I have no idea.

" So what should we do? " I looked at Bubbles while staring at her mark.

" Maybe we should tell someone...maybe we're not the only ones that have gone through this..what ever its called. " said Buttercup.

" Blossom what do you think? " asked Bubbles while she turned her attention to me. Honestly, I have no idea what to answer them, I'm not sure whats this too.

" Hello, reality calling Leader girl " Buttercup waved her hand to get my attention. I rolled my eyes a little and turned my attention to both of them.

" Well..." I started

" Well what? " interrupted Buttercup

" Maybe we should...wait " I suggested and there was a little silence between us.

" I mean..." I started again

" Well what already? Damn it Blossom finish your sentense " rushed Buttercup. Oh God dammit girl, will you let me focus.

" What I meant to say was, maybe if something happens and it has something to do with these marks, then we should worry. But if it doesnt we'll try to remove them cause now it looks like a tatoo and I dont really like them on my body " I finished.

" Whats wrong with tatoos? " asked Buttercup

" Nothings wrong, I mean I like them but only one someone else, not on myself " I said.

I looked at the window, its almost sunrise. And we havent even slept all night.

This is gonna be a long day. I can bet that I'm gonna have a hard time trying to focus on my classes.

" Girls we have four hours to sleep...lets at least try " suggested Bubbles and I gave her a small nod. I was heading for the door until I noticed Buttercup getting lost in her thoughts and not moving.

" Sis? " I called out for her, but there was no reply.

" Buttercup? " I called out for her again but still nothing. I noticed her closing her eyes but she didnt move. Bubbles shook Buttercup a little but nothing happened.

" Buttercup are you ok? " I asked while approaching her, but still, she kept her eyes closed. I know that she isnt sleeping, I mean if she did she would I dont know at least snore or maybe drool.

" Sis, wake up" I called out again, and she started oppening her eyes slowly.

Buttercup POV

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed both Blossom and Bubbles sighing in relief. I rubbed my eyes a little and headed with Blossom through the door.

I wish I could say that I was sleeping...but no.

I was..talking to..._Brick_

I know your all wondering, what! how!?

Actually I'm wondering the same, how the hell did he got to my mind.

Its impossible to do that, especially to another blood sucker, which last time I checked Is Me!

_* Flashback * _

_Everything around me was black, I could barely see anything, but on one point I knew that I wasnt alone. As I walked deeper I felt like I wasnt going anywhere, but I knew that I was._

_The only thing that changed is that in the dark, red eyes were glowing. Suddenly an evil grin appeared right under. I could clearly see the persons pearled white teeth. _

_" Missed me Butterbabe? " the figure said, I could clearly see his lips moving. _

_" What? Who the hell- " _

_" Relax wolf, do you really think that I'm gonna hurt my mate " he said_

_Mate? Hey only three people I know said that to me. Well it was refered to my sisters too, but the one that spoke that word to me is no one else then the vampire asshole. _

_" Asshole? " I asked and I heard him chuckling_

_" How the fuck did you get to my mind? " I asked and he finally stepped in front and I could clearly see his figure. He wore the same like today. Oh hell no, I'm dreaming him!_

_" Your wearing my mark, that clearly allowes me to read your mind anytime " he said. My eyes widen. But..thats impossible I'm a werewolf. A blood sucker. He cant do that!_

_" Thats my vampire mark, and beside the bite that allowes me to calm my blood lust, the vampire mark allowes me to read my mates mind. Which in this case, is you " he finished_

_" I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MATE! GET OVER IT! " I shouted. He chuckled again and suddenly appeared behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spinned my around so I faced his chest. _

_" You cant stop a good thing babe, and we'll see about that mating part. I wont be waiting long, and neither will you " he finished. I stared into his eyes. _

_" Sis, wake up " I heard Blossom's voice. Suddenly everything black was suddenly dissapearing. I slowly faced the light of my room. A pair of pink and light blue eyes were looking at me. _

" Come on Buttercup, lets go, your tired too " said Blossom as she helped me out.

I need to tell her. She needs to know, along with Bubbles.

" Wait " I said and we stopped. I turned around to face Bubbles. Blossom had her full attention to me.

" We need to be careful...more then ever " I started

Bubbles grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight. Blossom tried to puzzle everything. Oh God lets make this quick.

" Buttercup, what are you..." started Blossom

" They're coming " I interrupted.

Bubbles looked even more scared, I could even notice a fearfull look in Blossom's eyes

" W-who's coming? W-why for? " started Bubbles with a shaking tone

I starred at both of them and sighed. I slowly leaned on the door and my sisters were just scared. I shouldnt have done this. Now they're scared.

But I cant stop now. I already got this far.

" For us " I finished


	7. Never giving up

**To Jesusfreak753 ' haha glad you like it, sure hope you'll like this one too ' **

**To EveDuncan2 ' sorry for the late update, school is killing me but hey girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, and sure thing, they're next '**

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' will do girl ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' haha well there's a lot of action in this chap...or is it. Anyways hope you like it '**

**To Gragra ' like I said, old cliffhanger habits die really hard xD ' **

**To blossutch ' yea I asked myself the same question too, but hey what can we change? Besides the show is still cool '**

**Well that's it ya'll R&R**

Bubbles POV

F-for us? But why..what did we ever do to them? I mean, people do expect pixies to be a little bad, but I'm not. I mean sure I can be, since I do have a werewolf and a witch for a sister, but I'm actually really nice. I dont wanna hurt anyone, and I dont like being hurt. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and faced Buttercup. I looked around to see where's Blossom but I guess she already left.

" Its ok sis, I wont let them get us " she said in a comforting tone. I gave her a weak smile and a small nod. But that didnt fool her. She knew that something was wrong. Buttercup sat on the bed next to me and pulled me in a hug. Now I was resting my head on her shoulder and hugged her waist. I gotta admit this was pretty comforting

" Whats wrong Bubbs? " she asked.

" Nothing " I replied with a lot of softness

" C'mon kid dont lie, I promise I wont tell Blossom " she said while smiling at me.

You see, when she smiles thats how I know that I can trust her. She always smirks or jokes around, but when she gives a simple smile, thats how I know that I can trust her.

I smiled back at her, but then I looked away and faced the floor. I sighed and Buttercup rubbed my back in comfort.

" I'm scared " I said, almost whispered.

Buttercup picked up my chin and I looked at her apple green eyes.

" Of who? Some crappy vampires? Bubbles your not a human to be scared, what have I taught you when we were younger? " she asked.

_Flashback _

_" Remember Bubbles, we're not humans, we cant be scared like them, and when we are, all we have to do is talk to each other as sisters and seek comfort. " I sat on my bed as Blossom lectured me and Buttercup. Though she wasnt paying attention at all. _

_We were ten years old. Buttercup was listening to music and I just tried my best to listen to Blossom's lesions. _

_" Look, I gotta go and do my homework now. You two finished yours? " she asked. Actually I havent touched my homework, and neither did Buttercup. Before Blossom came here and lectured us, I was drawing and Buttercup was playing video games. But before Blossom came in, Buttercup noticed her strawberry pefume and signaled me to hide my drawings and she exited the game. _

_" Yea we just did " I said covering both of us. Blossom gave us a smile and she got out. Thank . You . Lord ! _

_" Is it over? " asked Buttercup as she removed her right earphone. _

_" After almost an hour, yes " I replied as I layed on my bed. _

_" You know..." she started_

_Oh please no more lesions. _

_" That lecturing wont do any good " she finished. I turned my head to face her. _

_" What do you mean? " I asked_

_" Duh why would wanna tell her about my problems when its none of her business. " she said _

_" I think that Blossom is right, we need to have a sister relationship " I said_

_" Oh yea? How many lesions of Blossom took you to realize that? " she asked while chuckling_

_" Well..I just...you know..." and then it hit me. " Hey your just messing with me! " I snapped as I tackled her on the floor. As usual she fought back and now she was on top of me. _

_" See you realized that too, without any lesions, so what will you do now? Tell Blossom that you realized something without telling her? " she said while placing a smirk_

_Hey she's right. We can tell her some things, but it would be way better if we keep her away from our business. Because once we tell her, she's gonna lecture us again. If there is anything that I learned from the entire story is that my sister Buttercup is a damned genius!_

_" You get what I'm saying kid? " she asked and I smirked while nodding my head. _

_" Good girl " she replied with another smirk. " Oh and Bubbles " she called out. I turned my head to face her. _

_" Blossom was right on one part. We __are __ not humans, and we cant be scared like them. We have to fight back our fears. Sometimes...you just gotta face them too, no matter who is giving them to you, you must never Ever show your weakness to them. " she said and I nodded._

_She's right. _

Yea...she definatly is.

" Thanks BC " I said and she gave me a warm hug.

" AAAAAAAAAAAA! " someone screamed. That was Blossom!

Me and Buttercup pulled away and stormed to Blossom's room. As we crashed inside we saw Blossom being carried bridal style. The figure who held our sisters body was dark, but we only saw his electric blue eyes. T-that cant be...but if that's him..then..then.

" Hey babe " I turned behind and faced a pair of forest green eyes.

" Buttercup! " I screamed my sisters name. I dont care what she and Blossom taught me, I'm frickin scared!

The guy wrapped his arms around me and I couldnt move. I struggled but nothing happened. Suddenly he lost his grip on me. I turned around and saw my green eyed sister. I couldnt clearly see some blood on her sharp wolf teeth.

" Touch my sister again and I'll bite off that pretty boy neck!" she threaten him. I huged my older sister and stared at the guy who rubbed the back of his neck. Wow she did bite him pretty hard.

" Bubbles...remember fight back " she reminded me and I nodded. She's right, whats gotten into me? I cant dissapoint Buttercup now. She's counting on me, and so is Blossom. We need to save her, together.

I starred at the black haired who recovered.

" Damn that girl has sharp teeth " he cursed. I kinda felt guilty. No! I cant! He desirved it.

" She's the least of your problems " I said trying not to show fear.

" Oh yea? And let me guess? I should be fearing little baby blue? " he said. The fuck! This guy is juist teasing me. I'll show him. I'll show him that I could be. _Hardcore._

" YOU FUCKING PERVERT" I snapped as I looked at Buttercup who kicked the red guy in the pink wall. Well..its pink because its Blossom's room after all.

" That's it I had enough. Butch get your chick and help me with this chick! " he ordered and the guy named Butch nodded.

Look at her. She's fighting no matter what. And I'm getting distracted, well not anymore. I glared at the green guy and got ready in my fighting position. He chuckled which made me more angry.

" C'mon baby blue, give me your best shot " he said. No problem.

I charged at him and dissapered. I quickly appeared behind him and hit him in the back with my foot. The kick sent him to the nearest wall. That interrupted Buttercup's fight and she came next to me.

" Nice work sis " she said while playfully hitting me on my arm. I smirked and now we were back to back with each other.

" On my mark I'll use my inner wolf flame and you use your inner blasting shark move, got it? " she said while almost whispering and I nodded.

" What the fuck is with you Butch, you just got hit by the weakest! " shouted the red one. Weakest...

_" You must never Ever show your weakness to them " _Buttercups words flashed through my mind. Oh I'll give you the weakest.

I completely forgot about Buttercups plan and I charged at both of the guys. I was punching them with all my strength. Hah! Guess who's just getting his ass kicked by cute little Bubbles!

" Bubbles no! " I snapped as I heard Buttercup. I turned to her and soon I felt hard pain filling my body. Soon..everything went black. I managed to whisper Buttercup's name, and then I passed out.


	8. Vampires everywhere

**To iGal ' not you'll know lol ' **

**To Jesusfreak753 ' Bubbles is down! Bubble's is down! Bubble's is do-o-o-ooown!**

**To QueenBee2000 ' haha there's plenty more where that came from' **

**To Gragra ' that's what I do, I deliver awesomeness xDD ' **

**To EveDuncan2 ' haha I just took that line from one ppg episode, I love that line ' **

**To Amazing ' thanksss ' **

**Well that's it for now R&R**

Buttercup POV

Right there in front of my own eyes, both of my sisters fought back and lost. Shit. Now its all up to me. The green dude just blasted out some energy and she passed out. She didnt even scream.

What the hell was that?

" Don't worry B-babe that wont hurt her at all " said Brick.

I growled as I eyed both of the guys, great its two against one. Really manly of them ( -.-)

" Let's just get this over with, Boomer get over here and help us, she's a feisty one " ordered Brick and the blue guy named Boomer joined in. Oh come on! Its three against one now!

" Let's dance boys " I said and placed a smirk.

" Me first " said Brick with a smirk.

He started blasting some fire energy and I dodged it without any problems. Now I flew out of the house just so I dont break it in half. Brick, Boomer and Butch followed. They flew on the opposite sides of me. Brick was in front, Boomer was left and Butch was right. I was in the middle. The wind blew behind me and it caused my hair to fly to the front side of me. I noticed Brick's eyes glowing red, then in a matter of seconds a laser was shot out of them, of course I have fast reflexes and I dodged. I formed a green electric ball and shot right at Brick, he dodged and flew behind me.

As I flew to get away from him I bumped into Boomer. He grabbed me but I successfully elbowed him in the chest which caused him to let go. As I looked in his eyes a flashback came to my mind. It was how he held my sister bridal style, that made me more angry. How dare he come to my house and mess with my family.

My eyes and my entire body was glowing green. Boomer looked terrified.

I showed him my sharp teeth and he backed away a little. Now I powerpunched him in the stomach which caused him to hit the ground hard.

As I stared at the hole in the ground I noticed something, better yet someone behind me.

I turned around and faced a pair of green eyes, on the opposite side of me were red. Ah great.

One down, two to go.

" Who's next? " I asked while putting my entire body in the fighting position

" I'll take that shot " said Butch

I smirked at him and he replied the same. Its a miracle how me and him look like each other. If we werent enemies, and were seen in the public together, people would think that we're twins.

Never. Gonna. Happen .

Before I charged at him I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me. Soon I felt my entire body energy going low. I could barely move, I wasnt even strong enough to break out.

" W-what the hell.." I managed to say

" And thats what we did to your sisters " a smooth voice whispered in my ear before I passed out.

Blossom POV

I woke up on something really soft. Ow..my entire body hurts. Well it doesnt hurt-hurt, I just feel really weak. As I climbed to my knees I scanned the place where I was. I was on a bed.

And the windows were open so I felt some wind on my skin. I wore a light pink tank top and short white shorts. Wait a sec.

Bed. Room. Alone. Clothes that show to much skin.

SWEET SHIT WAS I RAPED!?

" Not quite " I heard a voice from behind. I looked on both of my sides to find anything, and there it was. Right in the corner I saw a pair of blue eyes. The figure stepped in front and I saw...him

Its the same guy that attacked me. Shit I didnt even had time to fight back. I formed a glare in my eyes. He sat on the bed and patted the seat next to him signaling me to come over.

To hell I will!

" Wow hard words coming from a witch " he said.

" You got some answering to do Little Boy Blue " I said angered. He sighed and turned around to face me. Now we were both sitting on the bed. I still had my glare and he had a...uhm...

' Its-not-my-fault' kinda look. Ah what the heck, I dont care. I gotta admit he is kinda cute...ah forget it he is hot! Ever heard a song sexy,naughty,bitchy me? Yea well I'm having some dirty minds here. He changed his shirt from the last time. Now he wore a dark blue undershirt that showed his muscles. Damn

" Alright, what do you wanna know? " he asked.

" Where am I? Who are you? Where are my sisters? How did you got inside my house? Why am I in here? What did you do to me? How did I pass out? What did you do to my sisters? And why are you so hot? " well the last part came our wrong.

I felt my cheeks blushing. Ah crap.

" My room, I'm Boomer the vampire, With my brothers, Through the window, Your my mate, I marked you mine, I just weaken you for a while, I didnt do the same to them, it was done by my brothers, And its a vampire thing babe " he said the last with a smirk.

Did he just call me his mate?

Oh shit not me!

" I'M YOUR WHAT!? " I exclaimed at him.

Just when I said that the room door busted open and it revealed both of my pissed sisters.

" Blossom get your ass up, we are leaving! " ordered Buttercup

" I aint nobody's mate, I tell ya these guys are crazy! " said Bubbles.

Both of them picked me up and started dragging me out.

But out way was blocked by two guys.

Brick and Butch. And behind us was Boomer

" You're not going anywhere " said Brick


	9. I'm not your girl

**To iGal ' hey dont worry here is the next chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy '**

**To deathrosekitty ' well there will be Butch and Bubbles in the chap, but I dont think about the makeout time...yet ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' haha yea well I decided to get him some of those lines ' **

**To NotUreOrdinary ' yea well I try to update fast but school is literally killing me with exams and homeworks. I also try to focus on them too. And as for the chapters, well I'll try to put them a little longer '**

**To Gragra ' haha thank you ' **

**To EveDuncan2 ' thankss :33 '**

**Well that's all for now everyone. R&R a little more please. **

**You know that..**

**Sun is shining**

**We'll keep driving**

**Doesnt matter where**

**Cause we got that**

**Open highware**

**Leading our way**

**As long as you're there**

**Yea we can go anywhere**

**I love that song 33**

Buttercup POV

My eyes slowly started to open. Why do I feel so weak? And why is where ever I am so comfortable? Man I dont feel like waking up. Alright Buttercup I guess you can rest a little longer. Who's gonna stop you? I gave a small smirk as I thought of that. I closed my eyes and decided to relax, and go back to sleep. Ok seriously where ever I am, its so comfy that I never wanna leave. As I closed my eyes and relaxed, I felt a hand on my cheek and it slowly went down to my neck, and traveled down to my body. What the hell?

I turned to the other side continuing with what I was doing. Damn what was that all about?

" Nice ass "

My eyes widen as I heard a voice behind. I turned around and saw a pair of crimson red eyes glowing in the dark.

Ah shit why him?

" Pervert " I said while I sent him a death glare

" You know you cant resist me " he replied with a smirk as he layed on the bed.

Bed? So thats where I was. Wait?

Please dont tell me that this is his room and his bed

" Yep "

Oh great I just said not to tell me that, wait did he just read my mind?

" Really? I even got to your dreams and comunicated with you and your surpirsed about vampires reading mind? " he said like it was obvious

I continued glaring at him and added a little growl. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze on my skin. By a complete accident I looked at my clothes. Holy sweet shit!

" Like what I designed for you babe? " he asked while scanning. Man he's a perv.

" You did this to me? " I asked just to be sure it was him

He gave a nod while keeping his famous smirk on his face.

" At least tell me you used your powers " I said

' Please use powers, please use powers ' I prayed inside my head

" Why would I wanna do that, when I have my natural skills. Hands babe, it was just hands "

My eyes widen. Blossom says stay calm Buttercup, there is always a solution for every problem. Violence is never the option, it just seeks for more violence and there is no end in that. Bubbles cries whenever I get in fight, or any of us. Blossom holds me down after I'm ready to fight.

Well Blossom ain't here baby!

" Brick, you better start running and searching for a rabbit hole, because when I get my natural hands on you I will use them and my powers to rip the fuck out of you! " I threaten as I charged him.

I tackled him on the ground and punched him as hard as I can. I continued punching him in the face and his chest with my fists.

Soon he caught one of my fists and rolled. Now he was on top of me.

" Now I think that I like this position better " he said while looking at my chest.

Alright that does it!

I picked him up by his shirt and our noses touched. Your gonna get it now Red-eyes

But then it hit me. Blossom says that clever beats strong anytime. And several times it worked.

It might do good this time too. Here goes nothing.

" Now start answering before I really get mad " I said while gritting my teeth.

" Whats there to know Butters. Your my mate and your staying here with me. Your sisters are mates of my brothers and like I said, your staying here no matter what. You.

Belong. With. Us.

He claimed me his? Hell to the no Brickhead!

I lowered myself a little and kneed him in the groin. He wimped in pain and I ran to the door. Damn he just had to put me in a tank top and short.

Asshole.

I ran as fast as I could, I'd rather fly but my body is still weaken. Just wait until I get my powers back.

As I ran I noticed a dark green door. Dark green?

Bubbles!

I ran to the door and almost broke it. As I got inside my eyes widen.

Sweet shit...

Bubbles POV

My eyes slowly started to open. But I could barely see anything, everything was dark. Am I dead?

I got to my knees and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and I could only notice dark green walls and that I was on soft bed with strippers clothes on.

A WHATS ON!?

I looked at myself on the nearest mirror. Oh. My. God. How did this happen!?

I was wearing a baby blue tank top that showed my belly and curves. Also a short denim skirt.

Will someone please tell me what the hell am I wearing!?

This is so...UGH!

Its so grose! Where the hell are my normal clothes!

" Aww now what hurt " I turned my head around and in the corner I saw a figure leaning on the wall. I saw a pair of dark green eyes glowing in the dark.

Dark?

I hate the dark!

" Relax kid its not gonna eat you " he said as he stepped forward.

Hey its that guy, wait what was his name. Stich, Bitch, Mitch, Twitch..what was it again?

" Its Butch " he said

Yea that!

He sat on the bed next to me and I sent him a glare. Just so he knows what I'm capable of...wait? what can I do?

" Yea, what can you do? Want me to call your big sister to beat me up for being mean? " he said while smirking. I sent a little growl at him.

And then I thought of her.

Buttercup. Where is she? Is she ok? What happened to her?

" Where is Buttercup? Is she ok? " I asked as my tone got soft. Butch looked at me and gave me a little smile. It was an actual smile

" She's with Brick, dont worry, he wont hurt her " he said and that made me calm down.

" But..how can you be so sure about that? " I asked

" Would a vampire really hurt his reason for living? " he said. Aw that sounded really sweet. I didnt knew that he had his romantic side

" Its not a romantic side Bubble-brain its the truth. We're vampires that actually found our mates. And thats you and your sisters, thats the main reason why your here. If something happened to you girls, we would feel it. If you die, we die. " he explained

Oh...wait how is he sure that we're their mates. Maybe they missed them, maybe we were in the wrong place in wrong time?

" Because when we saw you we felt our heart beat, but it was only for a short moment. " he said

" Heartbeat? I dont get it? " I said confused. Everyone has a heart

" What are you a dumb blonde? I'm a vampire. Hello I'm dead. And thanks to you I felt my heart beat for the first time in my life. So thats how your my mate. Damn are your sisters that dumb or are you with a special gift " he said.

Alright that does it!

Successfully I punched him in the wall.

" Watch your mouth, or the next goes low " I said in a threaten voice

Suddenly the room door busted open. I looked and saw a widen eyed Buttercup.

" Buttercup! " I shouted out her name and ran towards her and hugged her. I'm so happy that she's ok. She actually came to save me. And she ran away from Brick.

That's my fighter sister!

" Damn Bubbles your gonna kill me " she said. I let go of her so she could breathe

" You ok kid? " she asked and I gave her a small nod

" You? " I asked

" Pissed a lot, but I'll live, now lets find Blossom and get the hell outta here. I ain't nobody's mate! " she said and I nodded again.

" True that. These guys are crazy, I'm a pixie, no pixie ever got mated, and I dont remember any mated witch either " I said. We ran out of the room and searched for Blossom

This is gonna be a lot weird without our powers.

" Ok Bubbles this is the plan " I looked at her while running

" When I busted out of the room, I noticed that the room door was red, when I found you, the door was green, so the one Blossom should be in is no other then- "

" Blue! " I exclaimed and she nodded.

" I'M YOUR WHAT! "

Me and Buttercup stopped in the middle of tracks and exchanged looks with each other. Shit that was Blossom. We ran faster to the place where we heard the sound. And after a while we found the blue wooden door. Me and Buttercup kicked the door with our foot and it busted open. There we saw Blossom and Boomer.

" Blossom get your ass up, we are leaving! " Buttercupordered. Blossom still had her eyes widen.

" I ain't nobody's mate, I tell ya these guys are crazy! " I said

Noticing that she isnt doing anything, Buttercup and I started dragging her out of the room. As we continued our way was blocked by two guys.

Oh no! Its Butch and Brick.

We turned behind and saw Boomer.

This isnt good.

" Your not going anywhere " said Brick

Damn this is gonna suck


	10. We're in trouble

**To Gragra ' and I did :)) '**

**To EveDuncan2 ' yea well I had some PM's that they wanna know what happened to Bubbles and Buttercup, like what happened to them or what they were doing, so I had to ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' haha what can I say I like it that way. You got me wondering why I, I like it rough, I like it rough lol ( I used to love that song)**

**To CatlovingBookworm ' aw thanks a lot, I do my best like all writers ' **

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' hey its all good haha took ya long enough, I missed you pal. Omg me too. If I were in a situation like oh idk. Butch telling me that I was his mate, Brick liking me and Boomer as my best friend. And if they were all shirtless sitting next to me. Oh fuck I would scream ' rape rape ' lol xD jk...or maybe not. **

**That's all for now. Anyways Review!**

Buttercup POV

Shit. Just when I thought that my day cant get any more fucked up, it just did. These guys just dont know how to quit. How many times do we have to say that we are nobody's mates?

" Girls what do we do now? " whispered Bubbles.

To be honest, I have no idea what should we do. The only option we have left is fight back and get the hell outta here.

" I suggest you back away from each other before things get ugly between us " said Brick while glaring.

Well most glares were sent to me. Something tells me that I'm in a lot of shit.

" Make us " I said while I prepared myself in the fighting position.

I glared back at my so called mate. He looked really angry. And I tell ya, I know angry when I see one. And this guy was furious. I never saw something like this in my entire life.

" Buttercup, stand down" ordered Blossom.

I turned around to face my pink eyed sister. Wow she was serious. I looked at her and then back at angered Brick. One way or another I'm still in deep shit. Wanna know why? Simple.

If I chose to fight Brick I can sense that there is no way I can beat him right now. If my body recovered then maybe I would, but like this hell no.

And If I stand down like Blossom said, Brick would force me to his room and lecture me or kill me.

One way or another both can kill. But then again.

I decided to listen to Blossom. But that doesnt mean that I wont try escaping.

Again.

I calmed down and looked back at Brick who placed a smirk.

" Now that's a good little wolf " he said.

" Shut it asshole, I only did it because of my sisters so they dont have to watch the terror of me smacking you " I threaten and he put his serious look on again.

" Dont be so sure about that Buttercup. If you were just an ordinary girl to me, then I wouldnt hesitate on crushing you with my bare hands " he said with a lot of bitterness and serious

" Oh yea, well it ain't stopping you now " I said

" Dont fuck with me Buttercup. You can regret it " he said while gritting his teeth. I noticed his eyes starting to glow.

Ok I think that I pushed it a little too far this time.

" Guys thats enough. We got work to do, and you girls better follow us " said Butch

I turned my look from the green eyes vampire and eyed at my sisters. Oh please like I would suddeny come up with a plan to escape...actually I think that I would.

" I'm serious wolf, dont even try " he warned

" Alirght already I get it " I said annoyed

They walked out and as we were told, we followed them behind. I wonder where we're going?

I looked at my sisters who were also confused. Blossom was in the middle, I was on her left side and Bubbles was right.

" Ya had to make them mad " whispered Blossom to me.

" Someone had to do it sis " I said with a smirk

Well its true, I usually have a habit of pissing people. And who I dont piss off today, I promise that I'd do it tomorrow.

" What's gonna happen to us? " asked Bubbles.

" I dont know, but I dont think that its good either " said Blossom

" We need to get out " I added

" Buttercup do I need to remind you about what was said to you two minutes ago? " asked Blossom and I just rolled my eyes.

" I forget what you said two seconds ago, so what makes you think that I remember two minutes " I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

" I worry about you sometimes " added Blossom

" Who doesnt? " I added

We noticed that the guys stopped and they turned to us. We just looked at them with a confused look on our faces.

" Lets make some things clear " said Brick

I exchanged looks with my sisters and then we turned to face him. Again, he had his ' Im super serious ' look on his face. Not a fan of that look.

" You see whats in front of you? " he asked and I just raised a brow at him. No shit Sherlock. I may be powerless for now, but I'm definitely not blind

" A dark scary hallway " answered Bubbles in a frightened voice.

" And you must never- Ever go to that side. You can go anywhere, but there. " said Brick.

Why is that? Isnt that a bit stupid that we can go anywhere in this craphole but just not there? Damn now I'm curious. And as far as I learned in my entire childhood its that my curiousity always gets the best of me.

" Promise that you wont go there Blossom " said Boomer as he looked at my older sister.

" Uhm..well..eer " she started as she turned to us.

" Bubbles its for you own good " said Butch as he looked at my innocent little sister

" Well..." started Bubbles

" Buttercup we're serious, this isnt a joke. Bad things are on that side, even we dont go there " said Brick as he turned to me.

" Ok, I wont go " I turned to Blossom as she placed a smile to Boomer

" Me too" promised Bubbles and that made Butch smile

" Well? " started Brick as he raised a brow at me

" Ok, ok I promise " I said

" Good, now lets go downstairs " we went downstairs and as we got down, we were in a heck of a big room. If this were a living room I'd faint.

" And welcome to living room " said Boomer with his big happy smile

Well I'd be damned, I'm fainting. I scanned every place of this awesome room. This is amazing

" Oh yea your personal maids " said Boomer almost like he forgot to mention the most important part.

" Angel! Livy! Roxie! Get over here! " called out Butch and three girls showed up. All of them had their maids dresses, but just in different colors. One had long dark blue hair and cyan colored eyes. She wore a dark blue maid dress. The other had magenta colored, curly long hair. It reached her waist. Her eyes were somewhat hazel colored. And she wore a magenta colored maid dress. The last one had dirty blonde hair. It passed her waist and it was a little messed up. Her eyes were light brown and she wore a orange maid dress. They looked like they are our age.

" Girls these are you personal maids. Blossom, Livy is your perosonal maid " said Boomer. The magenta haired girl stepped in front and bowed down a little. Now that's what I call respect.

" Bubbles, Roxie is your personal maid " added Boomer. The brown eyed girl stepped and bowed down.

" And Buttercup, Angel is your personal maid " finished Boomer and the last girl with cyan blue eyes stepped and bowed. I think I'm really getting used to this.

Bubbles POV

As Boomer introduced the maids to us I couldnt help but notice bunch of doors in this big room. I wonder what's inside.

" Alright girls here's the thing " started Brick

We turned our attention to them. Its like we were in the most important class in school. Heck even Buttercup paid attention to him.

" Me and the guys got some work to do, we'll be back soon. Do whatever you want, but keep away from the dark hallway " he warned and we just gave a small nodding.

" Good " he finished. He went over to Buttercup and kissed her cheek. On one side she blushed but she turned away so he wouldnt see it. I think that it looked really cute.

" Bye baby blue " I turned to Butch who kissed my forehead. Ok why are my cheeks turning red? Ah crap I'm blushing. Right now I had the same reaction as Buttercup.

Boomer also kissed Blossom and just like us she blushed. As the guys left we just stood at the same spot and exchanged looks with each other.

" You thinking what I'm thinking? " asked Buttercup as she had an evil grin on her face. Yep I knew what she was thinking.

" I'm in " I replied with a smirk. Usually I'm the innocent one, well not anymore! Baby blue Bubbles is going down, and Hardcore Bubbles is back in game

" Girls are you sure we wont get in trouble? " asked Blossom

" Blossom, please, what could happen in fifteen minutes. We're just gonna check it out and thats it"

said Buttercup.

" I dont know, the guys said that they would be back soon " she started

" So will we " I said as I stood next to Buttercup

" You in? " I asked

" Ok fine, but if we get in trouble its all your fault " said Blossom

" Fine, fine me and Bubbs will take the blame and your innocent " said Buttercup

Blossom smiled and we started going upstairs. But in the middle we were stopped by the guards. Shit now what?

" Going somewhere? " one of them asked

" Duh to change our clothes we're freezing in here " said Buttercup

I love her skills. She is such a good liar. The guard nodded and he signaled the other to let us pass.

Buttercup I love you, Buttercup I love you...

As we went upstairs we eyed at the dark hallway. Dark...I hate the dark.

But since we are already here, we cant turn back.

Uh-oh Baby blue Bubbles is back

" Lets go in! " said and excited Buttercup. I nodded and we ran inside.

Oh man, I just know that something bad is gonna happen. Well at least its for fifteen minutes

What could go wrong?

No POV

But what they didnt know is, that they were being watched all along.


	11. In your arms

**To Jesusfreak753 ' haha I will, like I have any other choice though xD '**

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' omg me too, if that ever happened to me I'd be a lucky ass bitch, but nope I'm not that lucky. Every time I see a cute guy I'm all like ' either stop being so hot or either make out with me ' I'd go with the second lol**

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' my internet is always messed up so I feel your pain girl ' **

**To Tyrinne ' haha glad to help ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' die? them? I would never dare to kill them, why would I kill while I could just torture, its way more fun lol ' **

**To Gragra ' who ever it is, it ain't good news I tell ya '**

**To EveDuncan2 ' haha thanks a lot ' **

**To GeekyNerd ' I almost forgot about that, thanks for reminding me ' **

Blossom POV

As we got deeper in the hall it was getting darker. I could barelly see anything. We are so getting busted. Buttercup I blame you for this.

I felt some wind on my skin, damn these slutty clothes and that Boomer

He could have at least give me a jacket or a hoodie.

I turned to my sisters and they shivered, man who wouldnt?

Beside the dark part of hall, the temperature was getting low too.

" I think we should go back " I suggested.

I really dont like where this is going, and I'm pretty sure that fifteen minutes have ended, and that the guys will be here soon.

" No, not yet, a little longer Bloss " said Buttercup

I sighed and continued walking. I noticed that Bubbles zoned out. What is she thinking of?

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head to me. Yep she is definitely worried about something. I can tell that.

" What's wrong? " I asked softly, and quiet so Buttercup doesnt hear us.

" I'm just thinking about home " she replied with the same tone

" I know your scared Bubbles but-"

" No its not that Blossom, well its that but not just that " she replied

I just continued looking at her. She sighed and looked down at the floor. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close.

" C'mon Bubbs you can tell me, we're sisters " I said

" I'm worried about Mitch " she replied

Oh no, not him. You see Bubbles is dating Mitch, but what she doesnt know is that Mitch likes Buttercup and Buttercup doesnt know that and of course doesnt like him. He is just using Bubbles to get to Buttercup. And of course to make her jealous too.

But what went wrong is that Bubbles fell in love with him completely. And if you ask how I know this, I heard a gossip about that. And I researched and fount out that its all true.

" What's there to worry for? " I asked

" Lately he doesnt seem to pay attention to me. Like he doesnt want me anymore " she said as she wiped away the tear that was formed in her eye

Poor Bubbles, she doesnt even know the truth, well neither does Buttercup. Some day I'm gonna have to tell them both. But Buttercup doesnt even like Mitch. I mean they used to be best friends, until he turned into a complete asshole. Hell even I noticed that.

" Bubbles...Mitch isnt the person you should be thinking of " I started

Well that sounded wrong. She just continued looking at me with her sky blue eyes.

" Now we need to think of a plan to get out of here, and when we get home, then you two can talk about that " I finished and she gave me a small nod.

That went well.

In the hall we saw some knight armors. Wow they even had their weapons, if I were Buttercup I'd exclaim..

" Cool! " said Buttercup

See what I mean.

We continued walking even deeper. The room was still dark, Ugh! Would it kill them to get a flashlight in here?

Just as I thought of that, I noticed a little purple light glowing on my right side. I stopped in the middle of tracks and looked. It came from the knight. He glew purple.

Please tell me that he did that before.

Just my luck, now he started moving. Next to him was a horse and a wolf. The horse glew yellow and the wolf glew white. Oh shit.

" G-girls " I called out for them

" No time Bloss, lets move " said Buttercup as she continued walking along with Bubbles

I ran to them and came between

" B-but- "

" Whats wrong with you woman? " she asked me

" K-knight " I started

" Yea yea cool armors I said that already " said Buttercup while rolling her eyes

" W-wolf "

" What are you talking about Blossom? " she questioned

" Uhm..Buttercup? " that was Bubbles.

We turned our attention to her. She had her eyes widen

" W-were they able to move before? " she asked while her tone shaked in fear

Buttercup turned to face a knight, wolf and a horse. And boy were they big.

" N-no " she answered.

_" You. Shall. Die "_

The voice came from the creepy knight.

" Nope we shall..." started Buttercup

We prepared ourselves and the mark

" RUN! " she finished and we started running like crazy. Of course they chased us.

Oh man this would be way too easy with my powers, damn you Boomer and your vampire energy draining skills. I was in the middle, Bubbles was left and Buttercup was right.

" Buttercup! " I called out for her

" What!? " she answered

" I'm gonna kill you! " I shouted as we ran.

" Just make sure you kill her and not that! " added Bubbles

" Oh shut up, I'll kill you later! " I shouted at her angered

" What! Why me? "

" You were on her side! " I finished.

" Ok here's the plan..." I started

Both of them turned their attention to me while we continued running

" When we see a chance we're gonna seperate from each other, got it? " I asked to confirm

They nodded their heads and here we go.

Butch POV

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW!? " shouted Brick as he pinned the head guard on the wall. We just got home, asked where our mates are and this asshole says he doesnt know.

Not even their maids know.

Brick had flames in his eyes, he is so close on ripping this guy to peaces.

Everyone in the house shivered. I looked at Roxie with a glare and she bit her bottom lip as her entire body was shaking.

" S-sir I'm sorry, they said that they were gonna go and change " said the guard

" You asshole! " I shouted and everyone backed away.

" Of course they would trick you! They just got forcefully taken away from their home to some hellhole and of course they would to anything to get out of here, trick or kill, they dont care about that shit! You were suppose to know that stuff you son of a bitch! " I shouted angry.

Brick finally let the guard go so he could breathe, my brother was still angry, along with me too.

I looked at the panting guard and walked over to him. I picked him up by his shirt and sent hundred glares.

" Who told you that they were gonna change? " I asked trying to sound calm, but I failed

" T-the girl with black hair and green eyes " he answered

I put him down and smirked. I should have known it was her. Looks like me and the wolf have something in common. I looked over to Brick who crossed his arms over his chest.

" Figures it was her " I said smirking as I looked at my brother

Brick looked over to me and noticed my look.

" I swear if something happened to her, I would kill anything and anyone in my way " he finished.

I couldnt help but growl. Again I turned to the guards who started jumping in each others arms in fear

" Bubbles better be ok when I find her, cause if she isnt you're gonna pay big time " I threaten

" Guys " we heard a voice behind.

It was Boomer. I could tell that he was holding his anger inside.

" They probably went there " he finished

Oh hell no. They wouldnt dare.

" We should check " he said and we nodded.

I hope that Bubbles is ok

Bubbles POV

I'm so not ok! This knight keeps chasing me like crazy! I seperated from my sisters and went to antoher hallway. I've been running away for like twenty minutes and I get nowhere with this crap.

I just hope that Butch is gonna find me, cant believe I just said that.

_" There is no escape "_

Oh man I hate his creepy knight voice.

I continued running, I just know that I wont be able to continue much longer. I'm so tired.

Butch POV

We were in the dark hallway. Damn its already dark, we reached the part where the knights wolves and horses are.

Bubbles was here, I can sense her.

" AAAAAAAAAAAA"

That was her scream. She's in trouble.

I turned to my brothers and they nodded. I flew fast leaving a dark green streak behind me.

Boomer POV

After Butch left, me and Brick continued our search. I just hope that Blossom is ok, and that Butch will save Bubbles.

" BOOMER HEEEELP! "

" AAAAAAAAAA! "

Now we heard two screams. Blossom!

I exchanged looks with Brick and we flew fast to find our mates. Brick turned right and I continued going front.

Bubbles POV

Dead end. There was nowere I could go. The kngiht was getting close, I just closed my eyes and shivered. But when I opened them, the entire armor of the knight was on the floor. In front of me was Butch. H-he found me, and saved me.

I started crying the tears of joy. I ran over to him and hugged him with all my strength.

" Thank you so much! " I exclaimed

" You are so busted " he said after we finished hugging. Oh crap I forgot.

Blossom POV

I couldnt move, this stupid horse actually managed to bring me down. I was on the floor and I couldnt move at all. He casted some spell on me which caused me to just lay there without moving. Ah fuck this shit.

I just closed my eyes and waited for him to step on me and break me in half.

But that didnt happen at all, when I opened my eyes, the armor of a horse was on the floor, and the spell was gone. I got up and looked at..Boomer. Yes he found me!

I knew I could count on him!

" We're gonna have a serious coversation about this " he said as he glared at me.

Yeeaa I kindda forgot about that part.

Buttercup POV

I actually managed to change into my wolf form and fight the wolf infront of me. The fact is, this isnt fair! He has powers and I dont!

This stupid thing bit my leg and I couldnt help but scream.

I fell on the ground and tried to get up.

" That was my punching leg you iron shit! " I shouted

It was getting ready to strike again, but it didnt.

Brick appeared in front and blasted it in million peaces.

I changed at my human form and looked at my bleeding leg, Ow.

Thats gonna leave a mark

I was picked bridal style by Brick and he glared at me.

" What? " I asked

" Something tells me that you're gonna bring me more trouble " he finished

Oh crap, not I'm busted.

Should have left the wolf to kill me.


	12. The time

**To Jesusfreak753 ' haha mercy! I dont wanna die lol enjoy the chap ' **

**To NotUreOrdinary ' hey I answer anything :) welcome and thanks for the review ' **

**To Gragra ' lol I do my best thank you :D ' **

**To EveDuncan2 ' yea they did save them, but the girls are in some deep shit lol '**

**To tomboygreengurl ' haha thanks ' **

**To QueenBee2000 ' haha that's for you to find out lol and ofc to inform me did you like it '**

**To Tyrinee ' lmaoo good one '**

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' haha we're not that lucky, ok I'd be glad if I got saved by one of them, and if they are shirtless doing that lol But I would like it even more if I got saved by my fave anime character Vegeta ( Dragon Ball ) that is if you know who he is, and if you do then back off he's mine lol**

Blossom POV

There was an awkward silence between the six of us. We were in the living room siting quiet on the couch. I looked at Boomer who sat on the sofa pinching the bridge of his nose like he's trying to think of something. Darn I am in so much trouble. Well...not as much as my sisters. I mean we've been here for a really short time and I already noticed how overprotective and pissed their guys can get.

Butch was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. His closed eyes formed a glare to the floor. Bubbles you are so busted, still not as much as Buttercup.

Brick was walking in the circles trying to think of some words of how to describe what we did.

Well I'll be damned if we get out alive.

" You could have been killed wolf! " said an angered Brick as he sent a death glare to my sister.

" Whatever, I could have taken that bitch out anyway " said Buttercup as she layed back on the couch relaxing. I swear I saw flames in Brick's eyes, wow..she's asking for it.

" Besides, we're alive arent we? " said Bubbles as she hugged her knees. Just in case I looked at Butch's reaction, he looked at my sister with a glare. Wow he sure is angry, Bubbles you better watch your mouth.

" If we didnt came then you wouldnt even sit there or breath kid! " shouted Butch angry. He and Brick were so pissed at my sister that I could clearly see every muscle in their arms and chest growing by every breath they make.

" I'm sorry " whispered Bubbles

" We told you loud and clear to stay out of that hallway! And what do you do? You go there like we didnt say a thing! " said Brick

" I told you it was for your own good Bubbles! You could have been killed in there, are you even asking yourself what would have happened if I didnt show up to save your blonde butt! " said Butch

" You just said it stupid " replied Buttercup

Butch turned to her with a glare and he gritted his teeth. Buttercup didnt looked scared one bit. Damn this girl, remind me how are we related?

" Brick control your mate or else I wont be having mercy to her next time she brings my mate to her shit " said Butch

" Mercy? I dont need him to save my ass when I can do it myself! I wouldnt dare to put any of my sisters in danger! Hell I dont like puting anyone in danger, but if I have to, then I'd do that crap to you and your fuckers! " said Buttercup rising from her seat and going upstairs.

" Buttercup wait! " I called out but she ignored. I sighed and went back to my seat.

There was another silence between us, I looked at Boomer who hasn't said a word to me.

He noticed me looking and looked back. His eyes were filled with emotion, he looked really worried and angry at the same time.

I couldnt bare looking at him anymore so I looked away.

" I'll go check on her " said Brick

" Dont " I started

He looked at me with his flaming red eyes. He looked annoyed by me trying to stop him. But trust me, I know Buttercup and he doesnt.

" Try and stop me " he said and walked away

" You're just gonna make it worse " added Bubbles

He turned to both of us and growled. He leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Just give her some time to calm down " I added. He looked my way and gave a small nod.

" I'm outta here " said Butch as he left the room. I noticed that Bubbles looked worried and scared. Boomer continued sitting quietly which made me worry. I mean I dont know him but...I think I'm starting to like his attitude and the way he handles situations. Unlike his pissed off brothers he manages to hide his anger and replace it with calmness.

" I'll tell the maids to prepare us dinner " he finally said something. Boomer got up and went to the kitchen. He didnt even look at me.

" Bloss you ok? " I heard Bubbles talking to me.

I turned my head to her side and gave a small nod to her

" Butch is really mad at me right? " she asked.

" Its gonna be ok by tomorrow " I said as I gave her a small smile

" Dont be so sure Pinky " we heard Brick. I looked at his flamy red eyes who were still angry.

" You're mad at Buttercup? " asked Bubbles with a soft tone

" Damn it blondie she opened a death door herself and could have entered if it werent for me saving her Butterbutt. Of course I'm mad at her! But I can get over it by just spending some time alone, like her " he finished

" Oh " I said

" But with Butch it doesnt go that way. He can be angry for hours,days,weeks heck even months. So I suggest that you..." he stopped and looked at both of us this time.

" I what? " asked Bubbles

" Talk it out with him, he's not gonna get over it alone. Boomer can hold his anger inside and replace it with some positive thoughts, I can get over it by just thinking about it alone but Butch isnt like that, he can be angry a lot, and he doesnt bother holding it. We may be brothers, but we have some diferance between us. Just like you three " said Brick as he went upstairs. Now it was just me and Bubbles.

" What should I do Blossom? " she asked as she looked at me with her sky blue eyes

" I dont know Bubbles...I should do something too, I feel guilty for making Boomer worried " I said as I wiped away the tear from my eye.

Butch POV

Darn those girls, they're gonna bring us a lot of trouble. Especially Buttercup. She does have an attitude, but she's bringing the same to Bubbles. Those two might be a lot of trouble, but Blossom...nah she looks like a goody-two-shoes that wouldnt kill a fly.

I flew to my fave place where I can calm myself down. It was a tall rocky mountain. Near by was also a cave where me and Brick used to hang out with our girlfriends. We didnt tell Boomer cause he barelly ever had a girlfriend, unlike me and Brick that were magnets for girls. Been a long time since we hanged out in there. Almost three years, I think that he ever forgot about it.

It was already night, I was looking at the stars and the wind blew at my face. Bubbles.

She's really diferent from the other girls. All girls I dated were slutty, and gave me everything, but she's..she's really shy and sweet.

She doesnt look like those girls at all. So I guess that's why she's my mate.

I like girls who give me all, but she likes to take it slow, and I never met a girl like that.

Until now...

I looked at the dark blue sky full of stars sparkling. But I also noticed a white light starting to grow a little. I searched the sky to find what caused it and there it was...

Oh shit...its today? I thought that it wont be till next week at least.

Full moon...shit.

Buttercup POV

Wow it's already midnight. I changed to my pijamas that were also some slutty clothes, I cant believe what I'm saying but we really need to go shopping for something normal. I layed on the bed and covered myself. I left the window open so I could feel the breeze on my face. It calms me down whenever I'm pissed off.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a long sleep.

" Get up Buttercup " a voice was waking me

" Go away " I said as I turned to another side

" Dont make me get Brick in here, now get up "

I growled and turned on the lamp that was near. As I did that, my eyes met a pair of dark green.

" Butch what the hell are you doing? " I asked angered

" Its time, now lets go " he said

" The fudge are you talking about? " I asked confused.

Suddeny the door opened and I saw a pair of red eyes. Shit Brick.

" Get up " he ordered.

I sighed and got up, as I uncovered myself I recieved wolf whistling from both guys.

" Oh shut up " I said as I marched to the exit.

I stopped in the middle of tracks. I noticed my sisters waiting. I turned around to both guys and raised my brow

" Why am I up? " I asked

" Livy, Roxie, Angel, get them ready " ordered Boomer

" Ready for what? " I asked

" Mating " answered Butch

Oh shit. If mating is tonight, I know its gonna be really hard trying to escape this craphole.


	13. Right Now

**Ok first of all I'd like to appologize for being late with the updating. School is really ending me these days. All the exams, raising my grades in a high way, studies and all that crap. So I'm really sorry. I barely had time to read some stories from my close friends. Which reminds me I'm sorry for that too guys. **

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**To Jesusfreak753 ' I will, just not maybe that soon as before lmaoo ' **

**To QueenBee 2000 ' haha damn I'd love mating with those guys *_* ' **

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' nah its all good, sorry for not updating sooner ' **

**To AwresomestgirleVa ' yea Goku is funny, and pretty powerful. Omg I love the part when Vegeta was like ' Let him kiss your woman! ' I was dying out of laugher. LMAOOO**

**To Gragra ' haha true that ' **

**To EveDuncan2 ' I will, sorry for waiting this long ' **

**R&R ppl! **

Bubbles POV

So I guess its mating night...this is gonna hurt me right? Hey it ryhmed ^ ^

I love when I suddenly rhyme it really makes me feel somewhat special.

" Bubbles get out of that stupid daydream land and get moving! " shouted Buttercup to my eardrum

I swear I started shaking madly, damn that woman can shout.

The maids prepared of us in uhm...clothes?

I dont think that showing this much skin is really in need. I ended up wearing a baby blue top that only covered my breast and revealed my ' amazing ' curves. I also wore a denim short skirt and some white heels. I let my hair down and it was curled. I feel...naked. I mean the clothes are only covering hald of my butt and some of my breast, good thing I'm not a C cup..right?

Blossom looked uncomforatble herself. She wore a top that was a bit longer and it was somewhat ripped. The top was tight so it showed her ' girls ' perfectly. Wow...did Boomer order the maids to dress her in that? She also wore some white short shorts that only covered her butt. Her hair was let down and some sides were just pulled in a low ponytail. I admit she did look..well hot. I mean she is my sister though.

As for Buttercup she was pissed as hell, and somewhat worried. Is she scared? I mean, knowing Buttercup she never gets scared.

She actually wore a dress. It was dark green and it was pretty tight. It hit her breast and half of her butt. It was so tight that you could see her hourglass body. Her hair was let down and curled at the ends. I admit she looked amazing..in a slutty way like Blossom but still.

Now we were at some hallway with guards leading us. Oh God please dont make this hurt.

" Are the girls ready? " asked a voice as the guards stopped.

" Yes sir " one guard answered as they moved and revealed us. The guys already had their jaws down. What? Are we that bad?

" Well would ya look at what the moon brought me tonight " said Brick with a smirk as he looked at Buttercup.

" Yea a knuckle sandwitch if you move your look from my body " said Buttercup with a threating voice which made Brick chuckle and wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He whispered something in her ear and I have no idea what it is. The next thing I saw, it was Brick and Buttercup entering one room and closing the door behind. W-what's that?

" Well arent you cute in that " said Butch with a smirk as he scanned me.

I couldnt help but blush and look away.

" S-shut up " I said. Suddenly I felt pair of strong arms wrapping around me. I felt a warm breath on my neck.

" We're next babe " said Butch. N-next? For what?

" We're mating in there? " asked Blossom as she hugged Boomers waist.

" Its ok sweetie, I'll be gentle " comforted Boomer

Aww he is sooo sweet to her. I wonder if Butch has this soft side? I mean it would be really sweet, since I am scared to my own shit.

Suddenly we heard a scream from the inside. Oh my God! That was Buttercup's scream.

" Buttercup! " me and Blossom shouted. What happened? Did Brick hurt her.

Blossom was shaking in fear and Boomer held her protectively, and calming her down. Oh come on! Why cant Butch be that sweet to me!?

Buttercup POV

How did we went from conversations, alone in the room, full moon, and goosebumps to some biting on my neck that fucking hurt like needles and pins!?

Oh yea...it was suppose to happen.

Brick continued sucking my blood and I slowly started feeling weak. I looked at the bed sheets and noticed some blood drops on it. And the next thing I felt was Brick stopping and whispering something to me. I didnt quite hear it, I just passed out.

Blossom POV

The door opened and we saw Buttercup being carried in Brick's arms bridal style. Her face was pale, like she died. Blood was on her dress and some escaped her neck. I was so scared. Is that going to happen to me too? I held on to Boomer's chest, hiding my face in it. He gently rubbed my back and leaned to my ear.

" Shhh its gonna be ok Blossom, dont worry " he whispered and It sorta calmed me down.

" Oh come on!? Damn it Butch why cant you be that sweet like Boomer!? " exclaimed Bubbles which caused us to stare at her.

" Uh..he-he that came out of nowhere " said Bubbles with an awkward smile. She suddenly grabbed Butch's hand and dragged him in the mating room.

That...was weird...


	14. The truth behind lies

**Hey guys hows it going? Should have updated sooner but oh well, cant judge me because I'm not the only one that has to do a mountain of homework and study to survive the worst classes and the teacher too, anyways on with the responces to the reviewers **

**To: LIL Slim - hey thanks, haha yea I hate cliffhangers too but they can be pretty useful sometimes - **

**To: BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf - haha yea I wanted to make her a little funny in this chap, of course she'll have more of those moments lol - **

**To: Gragra - yea well I wanted to cut that part and put some funny scenes, you know as a little change :) - **

**To: QueenBee2000 - yea Butch is awesome, but I like a different character and its not from the PPG lmaoo -**

**To: ButtercupRULEZ199990 ' haha yep, damn I sure dont wanna end up in one of those ' clothes ' EVER! - **

**To: EveDuncan2 - haha oh well you know Bubbles, she's a sucker for romance and since Butch is the total opposite of her I decided to add this funny part. Yea I know that BC isnt a wimp and wont quit, but not I made a little change, dont worry though she'd have her ' moments ' anytime soon -**

**To: moonlovesyou- damn it bro I love ya too, at least you started replying to my messages sooner, but hey its all good I understand that ' The Prison ' is holding us back on so many things. Though thanks for the review, fuck I forgot to tell ya something I'll PM you so you could know, your mah pal and I need a friend advice, you cool with that? - **

**Well thats it for now, R&R everyone!**

**P.S I'm not gonna add the Blossom and Bubbles biting moment, cause I have something else in my mind, sorry.**

Unknown POV

Dark room where everything is destroyed. Wooden floors are making creepy noices whenever someone steps on them, the windows are broken and the breeze hits the back of me. Not to mention the smell like someone died...cause it did.

Not just one person...but three, and its all because of them.

Its their fault that we ended up here, its their fault that we fight for our life while they live like kings.

Its HIS fault that she died in my arms. And he's gonna pay for it, and I already have a plan to get my revenge. We'll see how they like it when someone you love is taken away by some ass.

Another creepy noice was heard, I turned around and saw one of our spies. I also noticed my brothers with her.

" What's new? " I asked as she bowed down and turned her hazel eyes to face mine.

" It happened like you said sir, the vampires mated to the girls they found. It happened this night, three hours ago, they still haven't woken up. Once again you were right, those bastards are watching over those trashes like they're a peace of gold " she said with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled and turned my back around. I walked over to the broken window and some wind blew at my face, moving the streaks of my hair behind.

" I'm always right. " I said

" Should I continue with my mission sir? " she asked

I turned around to face her. She was patiently waiting for my answer. My brothers looked at me with a raised brow.

" Nobody is suspecting anything? " I asked

" They have no clue sir " she replied with another satisfied smirk

" Good, then you shall continue " I replied

" Thank you sir " she said. She bowed down and headed towards the exit

" Livy! " I called for her and she turned around.

" Make sure that the girls dont find out the truth behind the mask. Because if they do, you know what could happen " I reminded and she nodded. Again she turned around and left.

Excelent. Everything is going according to plan. Soon the RowdyRuffs will face what we faced years ago. And now its time for revenge. Careful where you're standing Brick Jojo.

_You never know who can set a trap _

" Bash, Breaker we got work to do! " I ordered

Boomer POV

We were all in the living room. The girls still didnt wake up. Blossom's head was on my lap still sleeping peacefully. I kept staring at the bite marks I left on her neck. Thankfully the bleeding stopped. I turned my head to my brothers that looked at their mates. Butch was rubbing the back of Bubbles and he was saying something to her but he was so quiet that I didnt hear it.

Brick on the other hand looked mad for some reason. He looked at Buttercup for only few seconds and then he'd turn his head to the TV.

He cant still be mad about the dark hall thing, he should at least be glad that they're alive.

" Mmm bresmth.."

I heared a soft mumble coming from Blossom. Slowly she started to open her bright pink eyes.

" B-boomer? " she called my name and I couldnt help but smile. I'm so glad that she's ok.

She slowly tried to get up but I guess that she was still a little dizzy. I pulled her closer so she can rest her head on my chest. She still looked tired.

" Ooow " another voice was heard. I turned my head and saw Buttercup trying to get up. For some reason Brick didnt even bother helping her. Somehow she managed to stand up too, but she lost her balance and felt with her butt on the couch again.

" Damn my ass hurts " she said under her breath but we still heard her.

Brick just looked at her for a few seconds and again he turned to the TV.

" G-girls? " another voice was heard, a bit more sweeter and innocent. It was Bubbles.

" Bubbs you ok? " asked Butch as he helped Bubbles move.

" What happened, all I remember was me being awkward, seeing Buttercups blood, being bitten by Butch and...Oh God! Where's Buttercup!? " she asked scanning the room like crazy. Soon she stopped as she realized that her sister is on the couch rubbing the back of her head.

" Buttercup you're ok! " exclaimed Bubbles and she ran over to her literally jumping on her.

" Darn it Bubbles you're gonna squeeze the life outta me! " said Buttercup as she tried to push her off.

" Hey girls I think you forgot me " said Blossom with a giggle. She jumped from the couch and joined the group hug with her sisters

I'm really glad that the girls are ok. But I have no idea whatsup with Brick, is he still mad about that dark hallway thingy. I mean we're all over it. Heck even Butch doesnt mind, we all care about the girls and their health.

" Livy,Angel, Roxie! Make sure the girls eat something " shouted Butch.

We expected the three maids to show up, but instead only Roxie and Livy came. Where the heck is Angel?

" Isnt someone missing? " I asked with a raised brow. The two girls exchanged looks and turned back to us.

" Angel said that she has some work to do in the garden " said Roxie.

I simply nodded my head and signaled the girls to follow the maids.

Buttercup POV

Me, Blossom and Bubbles followed Roxie and Livy to the kitchen. Well I am starving so food is welcomed in my stomach anytime.

" Roxie, I recieved orders from Prince Brick. He wants you to clear the library " said Livy.

Roxie nodded her head. Before she left she bowed down to us and ran to that library. Wait? Did I hear it clear. She said clear the library, didnt she mean to say ' clean the library' instead?

" I apologize for Roxies leaving. But the library needs to be clear so nobody can see the secrets, I mean it only matters the members of the house not some imposters. You never know who can come and search the library " said Livy.

" What secrets? " asked Bubbles

" Oh my. Our leaders didnt told you? Well...I suggest that I tell you, but if the princes find- "

" Dont worry its all our fault " I added with a smirk

" In the library there is a book of ' Truth ' It has answers to every question that exists. Including some silly questions that kids would use for fun. Like who you are? Where do you come from? What is your inner power? Or similar to those " said Livy.

Who you are...

That's what I need! Our family was always telling us that we have a special power. That we're special. And something about every kinds true power. That's it! That's what we need! Library here we come.

" Livy, We're not hungry " I said

"A-are you sure ma'am " she asked with a worried look on her face.

" Absolutely! Right girls? " I asked my sisters.

They exchanged looks and shrugged like they have no idea. Darn it Bloss where's your brain when we need it.

" We'll be going now...you know with the Princes " I said as I dragged my sisters out.

" What the hell is wrong with you Buttercup! I'm hungry! " complained Blossom

" Bloss we're going to the library " I said with a smirk

" But why? " asked Bubbles

" Because that book of Truth might actually have answers to questions we always wanted to know "

" Yea but...Roxie is there " said Bubbles

" Relax we're gonna say that we got this covered " I replied

" But what if the guys find out " said Blossom

" Meh we got used to trouble " I replied with a shrug

" True that " said Bubbles and then smirked at me meaning that she's in. I turned to Blossom who sighed in defeat.

" Library here we come! " me and Bubbles said at the same time.

No POV

But from the dark corners the girls were watched by the pair of hazel eyes that slowly turned red.

The figure dialed a number on the cell phone.

" Sir, they took the bait " the figure said

_" Excellent job Livy. We'll take it from here "_

The figure named Livy hung up and started laughing.

" Get ready girls, this is gonna be fun " she said as she stepped from the shadowes with a smirk.


	15. Lie hurts

**Thanks for revieweing the story, and now on with the responces **

**To Buttercup RULEZ199990 ' haha whole new drama, and as usual since I love torturing people a lot I'm gonna add more drama xD ' **

**To BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf ' pft guys get angry at things for no reason, I mean like wtf if your mad at a girl at least tell her whats the problem ' **

**To Gragra ' haha dude I think your asking the wrong person. P.S I dont care what your gender is I'm calling ya dude lmaoo ' **

**To Tyrinne ' so I guess I'm doing my job too well lol Well thank you :) ' **

**To moonlovesyou ' haha bro ya know that I love making people wait, its my job and I love it. Hah you know that I'll update one way or another, and hate to burst your bubble but another way doesnt mean that you get to beat me up lmaoo love ya too '**

**To AwesomestgirleVa ' haha I sure will, well school is still holding me back but I manage to find a way. Hey its all good, I missed ya though :) ' **

**Well that's all for now. R&R and enjoy!**

Bubbles POV

" Is it too late to tell Buttercup that this is a stupid idea and go back? " whispered Blossom to me. I have to admit this does make me a bit chilly. And I have to use the bathroom. Me and Blossom were behind Buttercup who really wanted to find that library.

" Looks like it Bloss " I whispered back.

Suddenly Buttercup stopped in the middle of tracks, but I noticed that a bit too late so I hit the back of her along with Blossom. Both of us fell on the floor with or butts. Ouch!

" Keep your head in reality airheads " said Buttercup

I growled a little at her and got up. I noticed Blossom rubbing her butt because and mumbling some curses under her breath.

" Why the fuck did you stop in the first place!? " asked Blossom while whisper-shouting at her

" Because I dont want Roxie to see us. Look " said Buttercup as she pointed at a girl who looked around the place and closed some door. That must be it!

Roxie turned around and left the hall to an opposite side.

" Lets go see! " I said as I started leading the way. We got to a big door that was in color blue-green and it had some red and black designed all over it. It looked kindda creepy. I touched the door knob and tried to pull it, but it was locked. That's weird, I didnt notice Roxie locking it.

" Come on Bubbles, open it already! " said an annoyed Buttercup

" I cant..its locked " I said as I pulled again but it didnt open

" Put some muscle in it pixie! " said Blossom

Wow...did she and Buttercup became one person? Blossuttercup or Butterlossom?

What the fuck am I thinking! I need to open this thing or they'll kill me.

Wait a sec..I'm a pixie. I dont need my muscle to open, I can use my powers to do it. This is gonna be a peace of cake.

I focused my mind and I noticed that two energy balls were formed in my hands. Nope not strong enough.

" Throw it Bubbles! " said Blossom

" Not yet.." I replied as I kept focused.

Few minutes later I felt the power in my hands rising. That should be enough already. If it doesnt work then we're attacking together. I threw the energy balls that successfully hit the door.

Smoke appeared around, lets just hope that it worked.

As the smoke cleared we noticed the door opened a little. But..it wasnt even scratched. I..I think that someone is in there.

" Great job Bubbles, now get inside! " said Buttercup with a grin.

I nodded my head and pushed the door a little more so we can enter. As we did we all high-fived each other. Wow..the place was big, it had a lot of books inside. I tell ya, Blossom could read them all in less of two months, the girl is like a reading machine. This place would be a complete paradise for her.

" Which one of you attacked my best friend? " asked a voice. We turned around and faced some old lady. Her hair was long and it was completely white, her face was really old and she also had a big nose. She looked like a witch from those scary stories that parents tell their kids. She also wore some old dress that completely covered her, I couldnt even see her legs.

" Look lady we didnt attack anyone, all we did was bust the door, and it still doesnt have a scratch " said Buttercup.

The old lady sent us all a glare, I swear I shivered so hard, I didnt knew that old ladies are able to do that.

" Did I mention that Bubbles did it? " said Buttercup which made me turn to her and send her a death glare

" Ugh! You teenage thugs! You have no respect for older people. I'm a thousand years old and every teenager that entered this room either ' busted ' the door who is my best friend and insult me, or busted my door and destroyed clearly everything! Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep the books who are older then you in one peace!? " she shouted out the last part at us.

" Uhm..no not really, sorry for...whatever Bubbles did. I can promise you that it wouldnt happen again, but we really need to find a book of Truth. Thats the entire reason why we did such a horrible thing " explained Blossom and the old lady really looked like she was paying attention

" Yea Bubbles did it all. Shame on you little sister " said Buttercup which caused me to send another glare at her. So. Not. Funny.

" Ooooh so you are the young ladies that are mated to our Princes. Such wonderful boys, a little quick tempered especially the red and green one. Who ever is with those two should really watch out. They're a little pushy " she said

" I noticed " said Buttercup

" Me too " I agreed with her

" The book of Truth is what you seek. Well then follow me " said the old lady and signaled us to follow her. Wow this might actually end well. There were so many books, I cant believe that most of them are ever older then this lady. I mean...she looks really old, older then my grandma, I can only imagine the books age.

" Here it is girls " she said as she picked up and gave Blossom a big purple colored book with yellow and white designed. Blossom put the book on the table and we just sat there staring for a while. To be honest...I dont know what I want to know. Its like everything that I always wanted to know just dissapeared from my mind.

" So...what now? " asked Blossom

" Now you put your hand on the book and ask the question " said the old lady

" Yea but...what do we ask? " I asked not knowing what to do

" What your heard wants to know " she replied with a smile.

I dont understand...why is this happening. I noticed Blossom raising her hand and struggling between asking something and not doing it. But since she is so curious, she put her hand on the book anyway.

"Book of Truth...I want to know who I am? " asked Blossom. The book started glowing in color pink. It opened and some wind blew through the pages.

It stopped on some page that had some picture. It was a picture of a baby, gladly its in color.

Wait..thats Blossom.

" Why the hell did you ask that? " asked Buttercup as she looked at Blossom

" I dont know I thought that it would be fun " she replied and me and Buttercup gave her the ' Are you kidding me ' look

" Oh shut it you two would to the same! Besides how was I suppose to know that its actually gonna find something " said Blossom

" The book of Truth knows everything young witch " said the old lady

" Wait a sec, how did you know that I'm a witch? " asked Blossom

" We're the same race so dont be too excited " she said sarcasticaly while rolling her eyes

We turned to the book and Blossom leaned in to read it.

" Blossom Annabell Willow, daughter of Bianca Spark and Brashton Willow. A pureblood witch, controler of the Ice dragon. Destinated to marry a vampire Prince and rule two kingdoms. Blossom grew up as a daughter of scientist John Utonium who adopted her along with her ' siblings ' " read Blossom and then she stopped. There was more but she was wiping away the tears in her eyes.

" I...I..." she started but couldnt finish the words. I pulled her in a hug where she could cry her eyes out.

" Lady, could you please ask for us too...we need to know " said Buttercup and she nodded.

_" Why would you ask those questions to a book " _

Another voice was heard. I pulled away from Blossom and looked to face three boys that looked just like our boys.

" _While you can ask someone who knows more " _ said the red one that looked like Brick and Blossom.

I felt their aura...it was full of anger, hate, death, rage, vain. Other words... they were trouble and I know that this is not gonna end well for us.


End file.
